gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Smash Bros. Skirmish/Trophies
Trophies Super Mario Bros *Mario *Mario (Alt.) (Mario in his Waluigi-based outfit using the Cape move) *Mario Finale *Luigi *Luigi (Alt.) (Luigi in his fire costume using his down taunt) *Poltergust G-00 *Peach *Peach (Alt.) (Peach in her red outfit using the Parasol move) *Peach Blossom *Bowser *Bowser (Alt.) (Bowser in his wedding outfit using Bowser Bomb) *Giga Bowser Punch *Dr. Mario *Dr. Mario (Alt.) (Dr. Mario in his black outfit looking at a Megavitamin) *Fever (Dr. Mario) *Dr. Luigi *Dr. Luigi (Alt.) (Dr. Luigi in his green outfit using Dr. Missile) *Fever (Dr. Luigi) *Rosalina & Luma *Rosalina & Luma (Alt.) (Rosalina in her fire outfit using Gravitational Pull) *Starship Mario *Bowser Jr. *Bowser Jr. (Alt.) (Bowser Jr. using Mechakoopa) *Shadow Mario *Morton *Wendy *Larry *Iggy *Roy *Lemmy *Ludwig *Piranha Plant *Piranha Plant (Alt.) (Piranha Plant in its green costume using Leafcopter) *Petey Piranha *Waluigi *Waluigi (Alt.) (Waluigi in his Luigi costume swinging a tennis racket) *Special Shot *Geno *Geno (Alt.) (Geno in his white and pink outfit using Geno Whirl) *Geno Flash *King Boo *King Boo (Alt.) (King Boo in his green outfit sticking his tongue out) *Paranormal Dimension *Paper Mario *Paper Mario (Alt.) (Paper Mario in his pink costume using Thudley) *Peach Beam *Dimentio *Dimentio (Alt.) (Dimentio in his blue outfit using Glide) *Super Dimentio *Grass *Super Mushroom *Poison Mushroom *Super Star *Metal Box *Lightning *Bullet Bill *Fire Bar *Hammer *Golden Hammer *FIre Flower *Bob-Omb *Freezie *Hothead *Green Shell *Red Shell *Spiny Shell *Yellow Shell *Black Shell *Banana Peel *POW Block *Boomerang *Super Leaf *Hammer Bro *Lakitu & Spinies *Chain Chomp *Thwomp *Kamek *Goomba *Koopa Troopa (Green) *Koopa Troopa (Red) *Paratroopas *? Block *1-Up Mushroom *Shy Guy *Boo *Big Goomba *Spiny *Bill Blaster *Spike Top *Flame Chomp *Rainbow Road *Cheep Cheep *Blooper *Buzzy Beetle *Pokey *Paragoomba *Dry Bones *Wiggler *Baby Mario *King Bob-Omb *Professor E. Gadd *Baby Peach *Paper Luigi *Paper Bowser *Paper Kertsi *Paper Wiggler *Partners (Paper Mario) *Partners (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door) *Dark Bowser *Fawful *Dreamy Bowser *Polterpup *Pauline *Cappy (Mario) *Tiara *Maw-Ray *The Broodals *Knucklotec *Torkdrift *Mechawiggler *Mollusque-Lancer *Cookatiel *Ruined Dragon *Yoofoe *Nabbit Super Smash Brothers *Master Hand *Crazy Hand *Smash Ball *Assist Trophy *Barrels *Crates *Rolling Crates *Mii Brawler *Mii Swordfighter *Mii Gunner *Mii Mage *Mii Archer *Mii Warrior *Capsule *Party Ball *Blast Box *Sandbag *Food *Timer *Beam Sword *Home-Run Bat *Ray Gun *Rage Blaster *Banana Gun *Beastball *Black Hole *Bumper *Cracker Launcher *Fake Smash Ball *Fan *Food *Motion-Sensor Bomb *Gooey Bomb *Smart Bomb *Team Healer *Primid *Sword Primid *Boom Primid *Scope Primid *Big Primid *Metal Primid *Fire Primid *Glire *Glice *Glunder *Poppant *Bytant *Roader *Bombed *Greap *Bucculus *Towtow *Floow *Auroros *Buckot *Jyk *Gamyga *Feyesh *Trowlon *Roturret *Spaak *Puppit *Shaydas *Mites *Shellpod *Shellpod (No Armor) *Nagagog *Cymul *Ticken *Armight *Borboras *Galleom *Duon *Tabuu *Galeem *Dharkon *Gleech Donkey Kong *Donkey Kong *Donkey Kong (Alt.) (Donkey Kong in his white outfit shrugging) *Jungle Rush (Donkey Kong) *Diddy Kong *Diddy Kong (Alt.) (Diddy Kong in his pink outfit using the Peanut Popgun) *Hyper Rocketbarrel *King K. Rool *King K. Rool (Alt.) (King K. Rool in his yellow outfit using Propellerpack) *Funky Kong *Funky Kong (Alt.) (WIP) *Jungle Rush (Funky Kong) *Blast-o-Matic *Spring *Cranky Kong *Candy Kong *Funky Kong *Dixie Kong *Kritter *Klump *Krusha *DK Barrel *Tutorial Pig *Kalimba *Rambi *Tiki Buzz *Expresso *Squawks *Squitter *Mugly *Cap'n Greenbeard The Legend of Zelda *WIP Metroid *WIP Yoshi *WIP Kirby *Kirby *Kirby (Alt.) (Kirby in his yellow outfit using Final Cutter) *Ultra Sword *Meta Knight *Meta Knight (Alt.) (Meta Knight in his dark Meta Knight outfit using Dimensional Cape) *Darkness Illusion *King Dedede *King Dedede (Alt.) (King Dedede in his grayscale outfit holding his hammer up) *Dede-Rush *Bandana Dee *Bandana Dee (Alt.) (Bandana Dee in his pink alt throwing his spear) *Megaton Punch *Marx *Marx (Alt.) (Marx in his red outfit using Radiant Flight) *Marx Soul *Dragoon *Maxim Tomato *Warp Star *Superspicy Curry *Star Rod *Nightmare (Kirby) *Knuckle Joe *Tac *Bronto Burt *Waddle Dee *Waddle Doo *Gordo *Bonkers *Plasma Wisp *Bomber *Cappy (Kirby) *Wheelie *Bugzzy *Halberd *Magolor *Susie *President Haltmann *The Three Mage Sisters *Hyness *Void Termina *Prince Fluff *Drawcia *Galacta Knight *Morpho Knight Star Fox *WIP Pokemon *WIP F-Zero *WIP Earthbound/Mother *Ness *Ness (Alt.) (Ness in his purple outfit holding up his baseball bat) *PK Starstorm (Ness) *Lucas *Lucas (Alt.) (Lucas in his Claus outfit using PK Freeze) *PK Starstorm (Lucas) *Ninten *Ninten (Alt.) (WIP) *PK Starstorm (Ninten) *Giygas *Giygas (Alt.) (Giygas in his red outfit using PSI Rockin') *Inexplicable Attack *Porky Minch *Jeff *Paula *Poo *Mr. Saturn *Kumatora *Boney *Ninten *Starman *Franklin Badge *Flying Man *Ultimate Chimera Ice Climber *Ice Climbers *Ice Climbers (Alt.) (Ice Climbers in their green and yellow outfit using Squall Hammer) *Iceberg *Vegetables *Condor *Polar Bear Fire Emblem *WIP Game & Watch *Mr. Game & Watch *Mr. Game & Watch (Alt.) (Mr. Game & Watch in his gray outfit holding a flag) *Fire *Lion *Chef *Oil Panic *Octopus *Manhole *Helmet Kid Icarus *WIP Wario *Wario *Wario (Alt.) (Wario in his blue and pink outfit riding his bike) *Wario Man *Kat and Ana *Ashley *9-Volt *Mona *Dr. Crygor *Captain Syrup Pikmin *WIP Metal Gear *Solid Snake *Solid Snake (Alt.) (Snake in his red outfit carrying a grenade) *Covering Fire *Gray Fox *Iroquois Pliskin *Naked Snake *Shagohod *Metal Gear RAY *Metal Gear REX *Gekko *Cypher *Cardboard Box *Raiden (Metal Gear Rising) R.O.B. *R.O.B. *R.O.B. (Alt.) (R.O.B. in his green outfit using Robo Beam) *Guided Robo Beam Sonic *Sonic *Sonic (Alt.) (Sonic in his gray outfit using Boost) *Super Sonic *Shadow *Shadow (Alt.) (Shadow in his white outfit using Chaos Control) *Super Shadow *Tails *Tails (Alt.) (Tails in his black outfit flying) *Tornado Time! *Dr. Eggman *Dr. Eggman (Alt.) (Dr. Eggman in his blue outfit firing a missile) *Death Egg Robot *Amy Rose *Knuckles *Cream & Cheese *Chao *Jet *Wave *Storm *Silver *Blaze *Eggrobo *Metal Sonic *Vector *Charmy *Espio *Big *Rouge *E-123 Omega *E-102 Gamma *The Deadly Six *Chaos *Tikal *Rookie *Infinite *Dodonpa *Mephiles *Iblis *Solaris *Time Eater Animal Crossing *WIP Wii Fit *WIP Punch-Out *WIP Xenoblade *WIP Mega Man *WIP Pac-Man *WIP Street Fighter *WIP Final Fantasy *WIP Bayonetta *WIP Persona *Joker *Joker (Alt.) (Joker in his school outfit using Eiha) *All-Out-Attack *Arsene *Morgana *Ryuji Sakamoto *Ann Takamaki *Yusuke Kitagawa *Makoto Niijima *Futaba Sakura *Haru Okumura *Goro Akechi *Igor *Caroline & Justine *Protagonist (Persona 3) *Protagonist (Persona 4) *Teddie (Persona 4) *Koromaru Dragon Quest *WIP Banjo-Kazooie *Banjo & Kazooie *Banjo & Kazooie (Alt.) (Banjo & Kazooie in their white and black outfits using Wonderwing) *The Mighty Jinjonator *Tooty *Bottles *Gruntilda *Mumbo Jumbo *Jinjos *Topper/Colliwobble/Bawl/Quarrie *Buzzbomb *Klungo *Humba Wumba *Gruntling *Boggy *Targitzan *Mr. Patch *Weldar *Terry (Banjo-Kazooie) *HAG 1 *Lord of Games *King Jingaling *Dragon Kazooie *Jiggy *Jamjars Fatal Fury *WIP (5th Fighters Pass Franchise) *WIP Crash Bandicoot *Crash *Crash (Alt.) (Crash spinning in his yellow outfit) *Aku Aku *Dr. Neo Cortex *Coco *Uka Uka *Crunch *Ripper Roo Golden Sun *WIP Bomberman *WIP LittleBigPlanet *WIP The Elder Scrolls *WIP Minecraft *Steve *Steve (Alt.) (Steve in his Tennis Steve outfit holding a Creeper spawn egg) *The Wither *Alex *Pig *Cow *Sheep *Creeper *Zombie (Minecraft) *Skeleton *Enderman *Zombie Pigman *Wolf (Minecraft) *The Enderdragon *Bees *Mooshroom *Rabbit Undertale/Deltarune *Frisk *Frisk (Alt) (Frisk using Spear Shield in their Chara outfit) *Power of Seven Souls *Flowey *Toriel *Sans *Papyrus *Napstablook *Undyne *Alphys *Monster Kid *Mettaton *Mettaton EX *Mettaton NEO *Photoshop Flowey *Asgore *SOULS *Chara *Kris *Kris (Dark World) *Susie *Susie (Dark World) *Ralsei *Lancer *Clover *Rouxls Kaard *Seam *Chaos King *Jevil Terraria *Terrarian *Terrarian (Alt.) (Terrarian in his blue outfit using the Revolver) *Moon Lord *Zombie (Terraria) *Zapinator *King Slime *Duke Fishron *Skeletron Untitled Goose Game *Goose *Goose (Alt.) (Goose wearing a red bowtie using Carrot Toss) *Bell Mach Rider *WIP DOOM *WIP Rayman *WIP Mortal Kombat *WIP Contra *WIP Drawn to Life *Creation Hero *Creation Hero (Alt.) (Creation Hero in his Wilfre-inspired costume using the Wings move) *The Creator *Jowee *Mari *Wilfre *Heather *Mike *Frostwind *Sock & Salem Ninja Gaiden *WIP Category:Sub pages